Before Time Ran Out
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [Sasusaku KakaSaku SasuOc]Feelings lost, new ones found. Betrayal of the heart leads to new loves. He's back, and so is the new heir to the lost clan. 'How could you'. Chapter 7 is up, Also, There is a Lemon it the Fourth Chapter! Review! Thanks!
1. Night Training And More

Hey!!! I got many reviews for my story Too little, Too late. Many people wanted a prologue, so here you go!!.

WARNING: SOME LIME. ALSO, THIS IS THE STORY BEFORE MY OTHER STORY "TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE" READ IT!!

**Before Time Ran Out **

Chapter 1 : Introduction

Today was a normal day, just like any other in Konoha. The birds were chirping, Hinata was stuttering.

Yes, today was as normal as it was going to get. At least, for Haruno Sakura that is. She sighed as she made her way home. She had an all nighter with Kakashi, but hey, she finally learned how to summon Chidori.

Opening her door she sat down on her couch, her head laid back on the cushions of her couch.

For a couple of minutes she sat there, resting, that is until she felt weight push down on the other side of the couch.

She opened her eyes to see none other that her faithful sensei with book in hand sitting lazily beside her. She raised and eyebrow at him, and waited until he finally closed his book and said, " You know, its rude to stare at people."

If possible, her eyebrow rose even further, " so, what are you doing here?" she asked completely ignoring what he had said.

" Oh, me? Nothing, really, I had nothing to do so I came to see my favorite kunoichi under my training. That's all"

" Kakashi-sensei, I am the only kunoichi under your training"

" More the reason to call you my favorite."

She sighed the man was so cryptic he could make a genius like Shikamaru confused. She looked at the time, 10:35, damn she didn't have a thing to do today, all of her friends were out on missions or with their families and she was left here, with her sensei and nothing to do.

" So," she began, " do you want me to make some breakfast?" she asked.

He looked up at her as she stood, the corner of his eye crinkling as he smiled, " sure, I'll help you."

The two of them made their way into her very small kitchen as Sakura began to make some eggs.

He looked at her as she got everything ready and, noticed how her brow creased as she concentrated, how cute she looked to him, but he quickly shook his head dismissing the thought and got some bread out to make toast.

With their backs to one another Sakura asked, " so are you doing anything today?"

He turned his head slightly and replied, " Nope, my day is free, I might take a nap later though."

She smiled as she continued with her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked over to his 18, soon to be 19 students and smiled as she turned off the light in the kitchen. He was sitting on her couch and silently reading his ever so favorite book, Icha-Icha Paradise.

He was so into reading his book that he didn't notice her sit down beside him. He was immediately shocked when he felt Sakura lean beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

He saw her yawn and smiled softly at her childlike innocence that even through her hard life was still able to keep. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, put away his book and held her close to himself.

Times like these made him happy to be alive. (OKAY JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, IN MY STORY KAKASHI IS ONLY, **ONLY 10 YEARS OLDER THAT SAKURA!) **

She cuddled closer to him, inhaling his scent and sighing in contentment. She looked up at him, asking him a silent question without words and waited as he nodded before moving to sit on his lap.

He put his hands reluctantly, on her waist. She smiled to him resting her hands on his chest and kissed him on the cheek, before resting her head on he chest. Her head just above his heart, the sounds of his heart beating sending her into a soft sleep.

He sighed; the two of them had gotten a lot closer over the past couple of months, more intimate with one another. No, the two of them had never had sex, and they were nothing more than close friends, but the both of them knew that there was something lingering between them.

He picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. He pulled back her red covers, and gently laid her down hopeful not to wake her. But, alas, lady luck was not with him as she woke up from her sleep and looked into his eyes.

"Where, YAWN, you going?" she asked groggily.

He smiled his hands still on her waist, " just putting you to bed. I don't think you would like me to watch you sleep, or would you?" he asked in a teasing manner.

She blushed and looked away muttering curses before asking, " so, umm, since you aren't doing anything, would you like to sleep with me?" she asked innocently.

Although, Kakashi being the pervert that he is thought she meant sleeping with each other, and not just sleeping. So, alas the pervert jumped in the air and yelled, " WHAT?"

Sakura giggled and said, " no, not sleeping, sleeping, just you know, sleeping beside one another silly!"

He sighed with relief, shook his head to clear the naughty thought of his inner perv and smiled to her, "I would, but, I don't think its safe to be around you, ya' know, I could get raped." He teased.

Again, the flower blushed and mumbled curses towards the perv before lying down on her bed and pulling the covers to her chin.

He chuckled at her antics and took off his jounnin vest, shirt and pants leaving him in a black wife beater, and a pair of black boxers before getting into bed with her.

She smiled to him and put her hands on his face, cupping it and asked softly, " May I?"

He smiled and nodded, letting her pull his mask off of his face and throwing it behind her. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips, whispering, " you mean so much to me, Kakashi-Kun."

With than he kissed her back, letting he lips linger on hers longer, before gently pressing his tongue to her lips, a silent way of asking permission. Reluctantly, she allowed him to enter her mouth, his tongue gently massaging hers as he got on top of her.

The two of them continued to passionately kiss one another as Kakashi took off her top leaving her only in her sports bra. He pulled away to look down at her, flushed cheeks, bruised lips, and her chest heaving up and down with every breath she took.

He leaned down and gently kissed her again, this time his left hand cupped her breast. She moaned into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair.

He pulled off her bra, leaving her bare before him, he looked into her lust filled eyes and sighed. He moved off of her and sat up. She too, sat up and looked at him with questioning eyes.

" I, I think we should wait before we go any further. I am still your teacher." He said to her.

She too, sighed and pulled the blanket to cover her chest and said, " Okay, then we will just sleep beside one another. Right?"

He smiled and nodded. The two of them lay beside one another before Sakura pulled his hand and put it around her waist and snuggled her back into his chest.

" I don't know how I feel right now, but, what I know is that I want to be with you." She whispered before falling into a peaceful slumber.

He sighed, kissed her neck and said, " But, do you know how you feel for Sasuke?" before he too, fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY!!! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPPIE

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEND YOU MUFFINS!!

DISCLAIMER: ME.NO.OWN.

JA NE!!

P.S. THERE WILL BE A SASU/SAKU PART IN MY STORY!! JUST BE PATIENT!!


	2. Thoughts OF the loved

Before Time Ran Out.

Hello my fellow readers!!

Okay so, if any of you have read my other story Too little, Too late. This is the second part of my series. The former as well as this story will be part of the Time Series. I am planning on having three different parts of this series. This is the second part. So, enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke with a start. Looking over to the alarm clock she saw that the time was _7:42 _damn, she had slept the entire day.

She heard a soft groan beside her and looked to come face to face with none other than Kakashi-sensei. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was bare. Only clad in her skirt and panties.

A squeak was heard as she brought the blanket up and covered herself. Kakashi looked at her with an amused expression on his face. _I have already seen them, why does she want to hide them? Women, crazy as hell. _

He scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and asked, "Doing okay, you look stressed."

She smiled to him and replied, "I am fine, and I just got spooked that's all. I kinda forgot why I was half naked for a second."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go, Tsunade probably has a mission for me and wants to skin me alive for sleeping in the whole day." A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about it.

She frowned for a second but quickly recovered with a smile and kissed him on the lips. His hand on her shoulder pulled her onto his lap, the other free hand pulling the blanket form her grasp.

The two of them began to fondle each other as their kisses became more frantic. He pushed her onto the mattress as he left love bites on her neck, her moans of pleasure slowly turning him on.

But, as he started to suckle her breast a thought crossed his mind, _" I, I think we should wait before we go any further. I am still your teacher."_

Sadly, he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, kissing her one last time he squeezed her breast before saying, " I am still you teacher, Sakura."

Then, in a poof he was gone. Leaving a very aroused and confused Sakura alone in her bed.

"Dammit, now I am horny." She whispered as she walked to her bathroom and turning on her shower.

In the next minute all that was heard was her shout as the cold water hit her bare skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat down on his favorite tree and began to think about his situation with Sakura.

"I already know that there is something between us, but, what is it? Does she really love me? Is she still in love with Sasuke? Damn, nothing is making any sense. All I can do is wait for things to play out. But still, why the hell did I have to fall for her of all the people I could have fallen for it had to be her, my star student. Damn"

While he sat there contemplating with himself he did not notice the pair of Sharingan eyes glaring at him, both anger and regret in the eyes.

"And now, with that whole scene between us in her bed. C'mon Kakashi, stop reading your damn porn. Why did she have to take her clothes off, and right in front of me? She should have known I would have kissed her back if she did that!!…"

He kept on talking to himself trying to figure out his life as the figure walked away into the night, sorrow laced in his steps.

_I knew her love wouldn't last for me. I was stupid to think she would wait for me._

The figure walked on, letting a single tear fall down his cheek as he ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat up in her bed, she had taken her shower and got some ice cream and tomatoes and began to think to herself about her life.

"Okay, so I know I care about him, and like him, but do I love him? C'mon sakura!! Think you dumbass!! What about Sasuke?" she fell silent after her little out burst.

'You still love him right? C'mon, we said we would always love him' her inner spoke.

"Yea, I know, but he will never come back, you already know that. Plus, Kakashi really likes us! You know that! Why should I keep him waiting for me when I shouldn't make him!"

'Sasuke could come back, and what would you say to him? "Hey man! Know that promise I made you? Well, I broke it! Welcome back!"' her inner taunted.

"Shut up! Okay, I know, but I never promised that I would never love another. So, ha, plus he hates me. He told us so. Dammit!! Why does everything have to be complicated?"

'Cuz, you love two different men'

"SHUT UP!"

'Okay'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAY! I did it! Sorry it took me so long to make it but I have writers block! More in the next chapter. Have fun. Merry Christmas!

Ja Ne!!


	3. Dreams Of Three

Hey, sorry it took me sooo long to update! Okay, this is supposed to be a Sasu/Saku story so I decided to start putting some Sasu/Saku Action in!

I love you all!! Thanks for Reviewing!!

DISCLAIMER: WHEN CHIKENS BECOME DOGS!

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSX

Chapter 3: Dreams of Three

_She was dancing, her pink hair flowing ever so elegantly around her body. Laughter ran through the air as she began to spin faster and faster._

_A pair of hands grasped hers, and she found herself dancing faster with the mysterious man. _

_She opened her eyes to see her Sasuke dancing with her. A smile broke onto her face as she continued to dance with him. _

_Her pure white dress flapping as they passionately held each other and swayed together. _

_Whispers of love and promises of a lifetime flew through the air as their dance ended. _

_The young woman felt the tickle of the tall grass graze her bare legs, and fell in love with the beautiful surroundings, tall grass and the light of the fireflies surrounding them. _

_He held her hands firmly into his, as if he never wanted to let go. Truthfully he never did. A smile graced his features as he started to spin with her (_you know like in the 'Titanic, between Rose and Jack, with all of the Immigrants) _their intertwined hands holding onto each other with love flowing through their veins. _

_They let their heads fall back as they laughed, spinning faster and faster they laughed harder. _

_Through the gentle sounds of the surroundings, Sakura heard the loud proclamation from Sasuke, "I LOVE YOU! I love you forever!" _

_She looked into his eyes, tears forming and falling as the kept on spinning. Joining in with him, "I LOVE YOU TOO! I love Uchiha Sasuke!" _

_They laughed some more as they fell to the ground in each other's arms, the grass tickling them softy. _

_Staring into his eyes, she found such sincerity that she knew that he truly did love her. _

"_I will always love you, and I will make you an Uchiha. One day…" he gently spoke into her ear. _

"_I will always love you, no matter what happens, promise you will remember that. That I will always love you." She had to know that he would always know that. _

"_Promise, only if you promise the same thing."_

_She nodded as she leaned in to kiss him. _

_As they shared a soft kiss, Sakura felt his weight disappear; opening her eyes she noticed that she was alone. _

_Everything was disappearing. Tears formed in her eyes as fear began to overtake her. _

"_Stop! Please! Come back! Don't leave me please, not again!" her pleas rang through the darkness. _

"_I promise if you promise." Was all she heard. _

"_I PROMISE! PLEASE JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

"_I love you, Haruno Sakura"_

_She felt so helpless, all she could do… "I love you too…Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Tears flowed rapidly down her ivory cheeks as she buried her head in her knees. _

_For a couple of minutes she was alone, the only sounds were her tears and sobs. _

_Until…_

_A soft hand landed on her shoulder, she immediately looked up to see her Kakashi, his jounnin uniform shining in the summer light. _

_He put out a hand for her too take, reluctantly she took it, feeling completely weightless in his arms. _

_As she stood she realized that she was wearing a grey mesh shirt with a black button up shirt over it with a pair of cargo pants with her boots. _

_Blinking she looked up and only saw his smile, wait, he wasn't wearing a mask!_

"_Kakashi-Kun?" she was confused. _

"_Hey, you ready for dinner?" he asked her with a gentle tone of voice._

_She could help but smile towards him, her heart beating rapidly with each breath she took. _

_They soon reached a hill, their hands intertwined, with a blanket and a basket waiting for them. _

"_Did you do this for me?" she asked, innocence laced in her words. _

_He only nodded. _

_As they sat under the tree on the hill she laid her head in his lap, both of them were enjoying the serenity and gentle breeze surrounding them. _

"_I love you, I always have." His voice making her looks up at him. _

"_I love you too, you make me happy" she replied. _

_They just sat there, completely relaxed and happy. She looked up into his eyes, err- eye and motioned for him to bend towards her. _

_As he did, he was engulfed in her kiss. It started out as a soft and gentle kiss but soon turned passionate. Fearing that he too would leave just like Sasuke she held onto him. _

_They pulled away, as she looked up into his eye; she faintly heard a loud beeping noise. _

_She forgot about it and was about to kiss him…_

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP!

Sakura sat up, sweat covering her body.

As she began to recall her dream she felt even more confused about what she was to do about her current situation.

Sighing she stood up and walked over and into her bathroom ready to start her day.

_Could they both actually love me?_

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Unknown to her she was not the only person to have the same dream. Across town Kakashi sat up, his eye glazed over as he took in everything about the dream, Sasuke and Sakura dancing, Him and her kissing.

After a few minutes he got up and picked up his Icha Icha Paradise and started off his day pretending that it never even happened, no matter how much he wanted to tell her that he loved her.

It was better that way.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sasuke too, woke up to the same dream. As he breathed heavily for a couple of seconds, he looked over to his companion.

The young woman with a small bulge inher stomach still sleeping peacefully.

With a sad and sorrowful sigh he stood up and walked over to his window. The ending of his dream making him even more sure that he would never have the woman that he loved more than anything.

_She loves him, even if she still loved me, he loves her too. I have no right to take her away._

His eyes darkened as an after thought came to him. He looked over to the young woman who became his travleing companion.

_Nor do I have any right to make her abort our baby. Now that Sakura will never be the mother of any of my children._

Damn.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

DUN DUN DUNNNN. wow. Well, I just gave away a major twist. I hope you all like.

Preview:

Flip of the Coin

"My Love for him was like the Flip of a Coin. There was love, and then there was nothing. There was too much nothing for me too takes. So, I decided to flip to coin once more. And I got you"


	4. Flip of the Coin

I am so happy that people actually want me to continue! Wow, just wow. I thought that it would tank because of all of the Kaka/Saku. But hey! I got a lot of nice reviews!

This chapter will be mostly Sasuke-centric. I hope that you all like, this will answer some of your questions!

WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LEMON.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Chapter 4: Flip of a Coin.

Recap: Sasuke too, woke up to the same dream. As he breathed heavily for a couple of seconds, he looked over to his companion.

The young woman with a small bulge in her stomach still sleeping peacefully.

With a sad and sorrowful sigh he stood up and walked over to his window. The ending of his dream making him even more sure that he would never have the woman that he loved more than anything.

_She loves him, even if she still loved me, he loves her too. I have no right to take her away._

His eyes darkened as an after thought came to him. He looked over to the young woman who became his traveling companion.

_Nor do I have any right to make her abort our baby. Now that Sakura will never be the mother of any of my children._

Damn.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sasuke walked around the small hotel room, the sounds of his companion puking in the bathroom making him uneasy. He looked at the closed door, feeling terrible for putting Kori through something that must be uncomfortable.

"Kori, are you sure that you don't need me in there with you?" he asked through the door.

He heard something muffled and sighed, pushing open the door he saw Kori sitting on the ground holding her stomach and crying.

He sighed; he really didn't know how to comfort her. Things were so messed up. They were just fooling around with each other and they didn't have any feelings for each other except friendship.

As he walked over to her and rubbed her back as she once again puked, he cursed himself for being so weak and bedding her. "Don't hold back Kori, that will make it worse." He whispered gently.

Sitting beside her and gently comforting her, he felt so much guilt for getting her pregnant. She didn't even love him, she was in love with another man but she gave up her love for that man so that she could have the baby.

"Ss-asu-uke" she mumbled.

"Shh, it will be alright. We will be in Konoha in a couple of days and the medics will get you some medicine to help you with the pregnancy." He cooed her.

_I just hope that you don't see Sakura._

Resting his head on her back, he reminisced about the night that they had sex.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

FLASHBACK:

_Sasuke stumble around the bar, carrying two drinks and already trashed he was having a lot of difficulty._

_"KKKKoooooorrrriiii" he said._

_She looked up at him from where she was sitting and smiled, "Hey babe! Lets get out of here!"_

_They downed the drinks and drunkenly stumbled out of the bar and into their small hotel room._

_"Dammit, I am sooooooo horny right now Sasuke" she giggled._

_He looked at her and started to laugh himself. He really didn't drink that much so when he did go out and drink he got wasted very easily._

_"Mmm, lets fuck." He slurred the 'fuck' part of the sentence. His companion started to giggle uncontrollably._

_They started to kiss each other wildly, tearing at each other's clothes; they were both naked in minutes._

_Kori was straddling him; he stared hard at her face before groping her breasts and kissing her collarbone. They both were moaning, her hands pushed him down onto the bed and started to kiss down his body._

_As she reached his penis, she gently rubbed it up and down, essentially making him hard. Leaning her head down, her mouth engulfed his penis into her mouth and began to suck his penis._

_"Oh, Kori. Mm, gods you are so good at that" he unconsciously said._

_As he came into her mouth she drank it up, climbing back on top of him, he moved so that he was on top of her. He looked straight into her eyes before plunging deep inside of her. As they continued to have sex, Sasuke could only close his eyes and think of Sakura and hope that she was the one beneath him, and not Kori._

_As she came she yelled his name in passion. As he came minutes later, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "SAKURA!"_

_They woke up the next morning with hangovers and wide eyes as they realized what they had done._

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

He sighed again; they were just about to leave for Konoha. His home, the place that he had grown up and lived in. He couldn't help but feel nervous, in a couple of days, he would be face to face with his true love, with the woman carrying his child beside him.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sakura sat down on Kakashi's bed, her curiosity getting the better of her as she laid down on it and tested the fluffiness of his bed.

"Mm, so soft." She mumbled into his pillows. Unknown to her, Kakashi was watching her from the door, a smile on his face.

He walked over to his bed and lies down beside her and put a hand around her waist effectively pulling her to him. Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Kakashi-Kun, there is something I want to ask you." She whispered.

He nodded to her, as they sat up in his bed. "I want to know if you have any feelings for me, any that would spark any type of relationship between us."

He looked her in the eyes, his heart telling him to tell her that he loves her, while his brain is telling him to say that he only cares for her.

As the battle waged in his mind, he could only whisper one word, "Yes." Instantly she lunged forward and kissed him on the lips through the fabric of his mask. He held her close and kissed her back.

As they pulled apart, she whispered, "I want to have a relationship with you. I want to be yours" he looked her in the eyes before looking away.

"I am your teacher." He mumbled. He heard her giggle and looked at her to see her smiling.

"Not anymore. I asked the Hokage to dismiss me as your student this morning"

He could only smile at her and pull her close.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sakura's head was in his lap as he gently massaged her scalp, the two of them sitting there silently.

"Why did you chose me, especially when I know that you loved Sasuke." He asked her.

She smiled up at him, "Well, I would have to describe it like this, My Love for him was like the Flip of a Coin. There was love, and then there was nothing. There was too much nothing for me too takes. So, I decided to flip to coin once more. And I got you"

He smiled at her and kissed her once before sitting back and enjoying the tranquility of their silence.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

WOW, I like this chapter. I hope that you all like it too and review!

Please tell me what you think about Sasuke and Kori's Relationship! And remember, Lees Super Duper Feet hate Flamers so, beware!


	5. In His Arms, Can I Be Happy?

Hey! Sorry that I have not updated in such a long time! The last chapter raised a lot of questions about the relationship between Kori and Sasuke, they will hopefully be answered in this chapter. Also, more on the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura.

YAY!

DISCLAIMER: ME.NO.OWN.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Chapter 5: In his arms, can I be happy?

_Recap:_ Sakura's head was in his lap as he gently massaged her scalp, the two of them sitting there silently.

"Why did you chose me, especially when I know that you loved Sasuke." He asked her.

She smiled up at him, "Well, I would have to describe it like this, My Love for him was like the Flip of a Coin. There was love, and then there was nothing. There was too much nothing for me too takes. So, I decided to flip to coin once more. And I got you"

He smiled at her and kissed her once before sitting back and enjoying the tranquility of their silence.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sakura eyes opened to the bright rays of the morning sun and she blinked a couple of times before fully opening them to the bright light.

She felt soft warmth around her and she unconsciously snuggled deeper into in, smiling as she found a comfortable spot and lay there. She fell into the soft hands of sleep and was falling into the gentle darkness, that is…

Until a soft kiss was placed upon her neck.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt her senses immediately heighten her body tensing.

"Relax, it is just me." Came a soft baritone from behind her.

Knowing that voice, she sighed and turned around softly and snuggled her head into his chest, feeling a wee bit ticklish from his chest hairs.

For a couple of minutes the couple laid in bed, letting time fly by as if they didn't have a care in the world, and truth was that they didn't have a care.

_I have the love of my life with me, that's all I need._

Both of them unconsciously thought the same exact thing, and smiled.

But, alas, time hated them and the heard the loud buzzer of the alarm clock off and destroy the sweet tranquility that they had created with each other.

Turning off the buzzer, Kakashi sat up and yawned, he really didn't get much sleep the prior night. He was too busy thinking of the young woman in his arms and how he was so lucky as to steal her heart and hold it captive as she herself had stole his.

Seconds after him, his young companion with a massive bed head rose and kissed him on his un-masked cheek. He smiled gently at her silent affection and kissed her not-so-large forehead, holding her fragile and petite body close to himself.

"I don't want to let you go," he mumbled into her soft pink hair.

"I know," was her sleepy reply.

But, he had to. He was scheduled for a weeklong mission in Suna that would take him away from his beloved blossom.

Looking over to the clock he noticed that it was already seven, he had to leave at eight. It was one of those missions that he knew that he couldn't be late for, and he dreaded it, it was a S-rank mission after all.

Reluctantly, he let her go as stood up, stretching his boxer-clad body in doing so. Unknown to him, his young love was watching him stretch in interest as she watched his muscles move under his skin, and how his scars old and new bend and move around on his skin.

He turned around to see her eyes focused straight on him and he couldn't help but smirk and smile at the same time, she was staring and ogling his bod.

"Like it?" he couldn't help but be smug about it.

He reply was a heavy blush from Sakura and a soft and almost non-existent nod.

Smiling he bent over his bed and kissed his shirt-and-underwear-clad flower on the lips softly, a silent way of telling her that he doesn't care that she was ogling him.

Pulling away, she whispered, "I will go make some breakfast." He nodded and watched as she got up and walked out of the bedroom and stared at the way her hips swayed and moved with the movement with her long luscious legs. (Okay, just so you all know. I have a hard time writing this, I am a teenaged girl who doesn't really know what the hell she is writing, plus, they are at Kakashi's apartment.)

Once she was out of his sight, he whispered a soft, yet loud enough for anyone in the room to hear, "Damn."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Breakfast was quiet for the two of them; Kakashi was already in his jounnin uniform and wearing his normal mask.

Sakura was wearing her nurse uniform, headband in all.

The two of them had just gotten together the night before, and already they were being parted for a mission, a very important and deadly one at that.

Kakashi stared down at his empty plate, he had long ago finished his meal, along with Sakura, and they were just sitting there.

"You better not make me have to heal your ass in the hospital in the middle of the night."

Kakashi smirked; she was being tough to cover her fear, for his life and for hers. Placing a hand across the table and grasping hers, he replied, "I will make sure to not get too banged up."

He saw her smile for a second before looking away, he knew that she was nervous and that something was on her mind. He thought he knew what is was, but he was not about to say anything; it was better to let her get it out then to force out something hard.

He scooted his chair closer to hers and pulled her onto his lap, gently holding her in his grasp.

"I don't want to lose you," she mumbled, her eyes no longer looking at the ground but at his eye.

He nodded, yet she continued, "I just, we just got together and I don't want to lose you to a mission. I don't think I can lose my heart again."

He pulled her close so that her head laid on his heart, letting her listen to his steady heartbeat he whispered, "I wont leave you, I promise and I never go back on my promises. Especially when they are to you."

Looking up, Sakura was about to kiss him when his watch went off, signaling that he had to leave.

They walked to his door, and as he walked out of the door and said, "I wont give you a kiss goodbye because I am not leaving you. I will be back so there is no need to kiss you goodbye."

She looked at his back and smiled, she wanted so badly to tell him those three words, the ones she only uttered to one other man in her life. Yet, as he walked away and finally poofed away, she could only numbly whisper a soft 'I will miss you'.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sasuke looked at Kori's peaceful face, he was carrying her despite her pleas of being able to walk herself.

She was 3 almost 4 months along and he didn't want to risk her hurting herself or her-their baby. Her head snuggled itself into his neck and finally rested on his shoulder just above his heart.

He was glad that she was asleep; he desperately needed some time to think to himself. If he kept walking at this pace, he would hopefully be back home in Konoha in about a day or so.

He knew that he could face the dobe, they had met a little over a year ago and Naruto said that he would always be there for him and all that he wanted was for his 'brother' to come home and eat some ramen with him.

He thinks that he would be okay with Kakashi, he was his teacher and somewhat of an 'Uncle' to him, he doubted he could ever call any other man in the world his 'father' that title was reserved for the man lying in his grave with Sasuke's mother. Yet, with Kakashi he never really knew what was going on in his head, now that…

Now that he has a relationship with the girl whose heart he broke.

Sakura.

That name brought so many good, bad, and lonely memories to his mind.

He thought of when she would pack and extra lunch for him and Naruto and she would put tomatoes in them, just for him. When they were on missions, she would sometimes hum as they sat by the fire and even though he never told her, that always soothed him and helped him sleep through the nights when he dreamed of blood and screaming loved ones.

He also thought of those bad times, when he called her 'worthless, annoying, and… the worst of all weak.'

Though, none of those days could compare to the last night that he was in Konoha, that was so hard on him even now as he walks back to the very place that he left, he can still feel her tears as he laid her on the bench and wiped them from her face.

He never told her, but he cried for the first time after the massacre when he left her, his guilt always had a way of getting him.

He knew that if she still loved him, which she might, it would absolutely break her just to know that he had bedded another woman and was intending to keep her by his side. And most likely create more heirs with the young woman.

His eyes became glossy as the thought of her actually hating him hit him, she had always been there for him and the thought of finally losing something-someone that precious hurt him in a way that he could never imagine.

Sighing, he knew that she would most likely avoid him and Kori for a while, letting everything digest in her complicated mind. The worst part, he thought, was that she was the only person he wanted to touch Kori and his child.

Call him selfish and paranoid, but being a ninja would do that to you. He couldn't trust anyone else in Konoha, with all of the people he betrayed, with the health of his baby and the woman carrying it.

Pulling Kori close, he could silently vow to never let anyone hurt his children, or his…future wife.

"Damn"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sakura walked back to her apartment, the day had been an extremely long one. She was needed at the hospital because she had decided to take the 24-hour shift tomorrow. Yet she went to the Hokage's office to help her ex-teacher with some paperwork.

She smiled as she remembered Naruto's expression as he realized that in a short few weeks he would be doing all of the work and would barely have any help.

Yes, her brother, her best friend, her soul protector and heart, was going to be Hokage in a couple of weeks.

She felt so happy for him, he was finally achieving his goals, and he was so lucky, she thought.

He was happy, with his love Hinata-soon to be his wife- and he was so well respected by everyone in the village. He truly was a great man.

_Can he handle everything though? Hokage and marriage with missions and paperwork?_

That thought had plagued her for some time before she finally thought that he definitely would, he was Naruto and he could do anything.

Opening her door she mused that he could be a superhero if he truly wanted to be and would probably fly to the heavens just to prove it to the world.

_My ramen-obsessed loveable brother superhero, ha._

She could only giggle at how funny he would look in tights and a bright orange cape that said "MR.RAMEN."

Hehe.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Lying in bed, Sakura thought of her life with Kakashi. Would it work out?

Could it?

She sighed; things were finally taking their toll on her. Her life was already hectic, what would it be after people found out about her and Kakashi?

She knew that her brother would definitely accept it, with a few punches and a long talk to Kakashi about how he needs to take care of her.

The rookie nine and team Gai would most likely approve with their own sort of pep talks about how to treat her and how she needs to know what she is doing.

"They all want to make sure that I never have another Sasuke," her eyes immediately widened at her remark.

It had just come out and she just realized what she had said. Sasuke, her first love, and her first heartbreak.

She thought about him so much when she was younger, more naïve, yet now as a young woman about to turn 19, she barely thought about him.

"I only wanted to move on, did I really forget him?"

She couldn't answer that question.

There were to many unanswered questions that surrounded Sasuke, yet the same was with Kakashi.

"Could I truly be happy, if I were to be in his arms for the rest of my life?"

Sure, there was that 10-year time gap (Wrong I know but it has to be for my story to go together) and the fact that he was her sensei.

But hey, who ever said that love was blind was telling the truth.

Especially with Sasuke.

Damn, she needed to stop thinking of him; he probably would never come back home anyways.

"I love Kakashi, and if I try hard enough, he and I will be happy. That's all that I need, to be with the man that I love the most and I will be happy. And if people disapprove, well screw them! I love him and I don't care if Sasuke comes home tomorrow and waltzes into the hospital begging for my help, I don't love him anymore!"

Letting the last part come out in a whisper, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on Kakashi, she would be happy with him.

She didn't love Sasuke.

She didn't love Sasuke.

She can't love Sasuke.

Right?

Falling asleep, she mused at how ironic it would be if he really did come home tomorrow with a woman in his arms asking her to help him,

She didn't hide the tear that fell as the thought of him with another woman hit her.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Wow. I think I overdid myself. Okay, just so you all know, Sakura and Kakashi did **NOT** have sex; they just slept in the same bed. Also, **yes** Sasuke is going to ask Kori to marry him, but that is **far** into the future after the **baby is born**.

Hmm, how will sakura act _IF _Sasuke did come to the hospital with a **WOMAN** in his **ARMS** asking for **HER** help? I hate irony.

Preview:

IRONY – The biggest bitch.

Sakura starred straight in front of her, where the first love her life stood, holding onto a woman who seemed to be too comfortable in his arms. And WHAT is THAT bump in her stomach? Where are you Kakashi?


	6. IRONY The Biggest Bitch!

I am sooo sorry that I have not updated in such a long time!

Well here we go!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 6: IRONY- The biggest bitch.

Recap: "I love Kakashi, and if I try hard enough, he and I will be happy. That's all that I need, to be with the man that I love the most and I will be happy. And if people disapprove, well screw them! I love him and I don't care if Sasuke comes home tomorrow and waltzes into the hospital begging for my help, I don't love him anymore!"

Letting the last part come out in a whisper, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on Kakashi, she would be happy with him.

She didn't love Sasuke.

She didn't love Sasuke.

She can't love Sasuke.

Right?

Falling asleep, she mused at how ironic it would be if he really did come home tomorrow with a woman in his arms asking her to help him,

She didn't hide the tear that fell as the thought of him with another woman hit her.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sakura's day so far, was not a very good one.

First off, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, having the sun shine its uber bright rays into her green eyes.

Then, when she went to take her shower, she 'accidentally' used Pakkun's shampoo and conditioner. So now, she smells like minty fresh spring flowers. Just great.

Then, after that incident, she burned her toast! Her toast! And she was out of bread!

After that, the day just got worse, an intern medic-nin had spilt her coffee on her skirt, making it look like she had just crapped herself.

THEN, she lost her keys! Her fucking keys! Who the hell does that _this_ fucking early in the morning?

Her workday had started off at exactly six a.m.

Coffee had gotten spilt on her at exactly 6: 22 a.m.

And then she had lost her keys at 6:37 a.m.

Fucking Thursdays.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, provided that he was holding a pregnant woman in his arms that was suddenly very sick and was burning up with a fever.

His mind was going around in frenzy.

What the fuck happened to her?

Her symptoms had started early that morning, she had told him that she was having strange abdominal pain, and that she was vomiting more often than usual.

He, of course really did not know what was wrong with her and told her just to get into his arms and he would run as fast as he could to Konoha so that she could get the proper help.

He could see from his spot in the trees surrounding the Konoha perimeter that he was close to the gates.

His plan: run as fast as he fucking can to the hospital and just hope that Sakura was there.

Not so good of a plan but it was all that he could get at the moment.

"Kori," he began, "Baby, you gotta stay with me, only a few more minutes."

When he got no response he looked down, she looked like she had passed out. Fear rose in his mind as he went faster, no longer jumping tree to tree.

"Kori," he started again, this time gently shaking her, "Kori, for the baby you have to stay with me, c'mon."

He knew that she would definitely get up if he said something about the baby, 'it'-hopefully a boy for Sasuke- was her heart and soul. She loved the child inside of her womb, willing to do anything just to make sure that their shared child would be safe and healthy.

He heard her groan gently, and then shifted in his arms slightly. He let a sigh of relief flow out of his mouth.

"Kori, are you all right?" he was beginning to worry that something was seriously wrong with her.

"I just…I feel. So very tired, can I go to sleep?" her voice was slightly interrupted by a yawn that escaped her lips.

He looked down at her, a fever still burning, then thought for minute before saying, "If I let fall asleep, you better promise me that you will wake up for me when I get you to the hospital."

The last thing he needed was for her to die in his arms, taking their unborn child with her, in the short few months that he had known of the child, he had already gotten overly attached to the young baby. Hoping that one day he would have his own family of little children and a beautiful wife that he loved.

Even if the last part never came true, he still wanted to have this child more than anything in the world.

He was finally reaching the gates, pulling Kori closer to himself; he used his chakra to pump his legs to go faster, getting past the gates without any interruptions.

Now, he just had to remember where the hospital was….

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Sakura walked down the stairs annoyed, she had, after a 40-minute search for her keys, found out that she had left then inside her personal office. Her office was on the first floor, along the with many of the other high ranked doctors were.

But, she was all of the way up on the sixth floor, and all of the fucking elevators were packed or shut down due to excessive weight.

And no way in hell was she going to get stuck inside of some damn elevator with some fat, sweaty guy who just happened to be standing behind her and 'accidentally' grabbing her butt. She had enough of that with Chouji.

She was currently on the 2nd floor, and her feet were killing her.

Why the hell did she were these heels today?

Fucking Thursdays.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

When Sasuke had finally found the one and only hospital, he ran as fast as he could towards it.

With his pace quickening, he reminded himself of the woman in his arms and slowed slightly.

Hearing her groan in pain he felt a jolt of fear go down his spine.

What the hell was going on?

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Sakura, after finally getting down the stairs, was now waiting by the reception desk. She had, locked her keys in her office, and, one of the stupid keys had been to the closet up on the sixth floor.

That stupid closet had those stupid spare stethoscopes that were needed for a stupid checkup in flippin' ten minutes.

She, now, was waiting on the head nurse of this floor to find her keys, which would hopefully open her door, thus letting her get her own keys.

She heard the door open behind her, and the frantic breathing of a person. In the back of her head, she felt an alarm go off, but she dismissed it and turned hoping to heal the person who had just came in.

With a smile and her eyes closed she turned around, opening them to the most scary sight that she had seen since Naruto nearly lost his head a year ago…

Lee was standing there, wearing short shorts, and was shirtless…

OMFG!

"Sakura-san! The youthful flower of my heart!"

Mentally, she as killing Lee in the most painful way possibly.

"I am here to see my beloved love of my life, the light of my life, my heart and soul! And! The woman who has my clean clothes! Tamiko-Chan! I am coming for you!"

Four large sweat drops appeared on Sakura's forehead and she pointed towards the fourth floor, hoping that he would leave her alone…

And luckily he ran off, yelling of his love for his youthful brown-eyed love, the flame of his yada yada yada and yada…she really did not care about that…what she really care about was getting into her office and changing her shoes…her feet really hurt!

As she turned around once more, not seeing the nurse anywhere, she once again heard the door open and a person breathing deeply behind her.

She would have turned around, but, with the sight that would leave her with nightmares for the rest of her life from Lee, she thought it would be best if she just waited till the person or persons in this case ask her first…

"Saku... Ra?" came the breathless voice, and somewhere in her mind, she recognized that voice. Her body stiffened as the name of that man hit her.

And despite her better instincts, she turned around, only to see him.

Sasuke.

And-what the hell-a woman in his arms, looking so comfortable and happy yet pained that Sakura could only say…

"Fucking Irony."

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well, I hope that you all liked this one! Once again, I am so very sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. Sadly, I have track practice every day right after school at 3:00 to 6:00, every. Fucking. Day.

But, I love Lee so I had to put him in there somewhere, plus, I doubt he knows how to properly wash his clothes. So, yeah, um, Tamiko is I, and I might put my own character in the story some other time, just so you know.

But, I have to go, gotta write other chapters for other stories…damn hands are hurting from typing so much!

See YA!

Also, please molest the little purple button and review…you know that you want to try it…hehe.


	7. Chained to the Past

Okay, this is a very long overdo update and I am so very sorry to everyone who wanted me to update so soon.

BUT! Guess what?

SASUKE ENTERS MY STORY, WELL, HE ALREADY HAS, BUT, UMM, WELL, THIS TIME ITS WITH SAKURA TOO!

YAY!

Umm, well, on another note, yeah, just like I said earlier, sorry for taking so long to update, and well, umm since I have nothing to say, well, lets start the story!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 7: Chained to the Past

Recap: "Saku... Ra?" came the breathless voice, and somewhere in her mind, she recognized that voice. Her body stiffened as the name of that man hit her.

And despite her better instincts, she turned around, only to see him.

Sasuke.

And-what the hell-a woman in his arms, looking so comfortable and happy yet pained that Sakura could only say…

"Fucking Irony."

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

The woman in the white hospital bed groaned again, curling her body up and rolling softly over to the hand that was holding hers.

Sasuke sighed, gently caressing her hand in his and waited patiently as the doctors or whoever it was helped Kori. Behind him, there stood two different Anbu members, both ready for any type of fight that Sasuke might just start.

He had already kicked six other dumbass asses for trying to take him away from his child.

Those men were going to be leaving the hospital for a good long time…

Sasuke heard Kori groan again and he pulled his chair closer to her, gently rubbing the sweat from her head, he kissed her hand and whispered, "Don't worry, your in good hands now, there is no need to worry, just stay awake with me…"

He did not hide the worry in his voice; his child was in danger for Pete's Sake!

He sighed and gently rubbed her stomach and waited patiently for Sakura to get back with the results, and hopefully- a cure for what was wrong with his Kori.

"Dammit…" he could only mumble, seeing the woman carrying his child cry tears.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Sakura quickly went over the information again and again, getting the words permanently fused into her brain.

She had no problem with the general information, seriously, it was just a very bad case of Food Poisoning, and she could cure that in ten seconds, but, but, that woman that he is with…

Is pregnant.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

_"Please," came the voice from so long ago, "Sakura, you have got to save her, she is sick."_

_Sakura looked into his eyes, seeing his fear, and being unused to it she looked at the woman in his arms, noting her current condition. She was about to help her, when…_

_"Somebody! Uchiha Sasuke is here!" and with the woman's voice, six different Anbu appeared, weapons aimed and were about to attack when..._

_"STOP!" Sakura's voice broke through._

_The Anbu, most likely the head said to her, "That man is a wanted criminal and must be taken into custody, as for the woman, she is not apparent threat and can be taken under your care." _

_She looked at him, and back to Sasuke, she was about to let them take Sasuke away, but before she could move. "Take me away from my child and I will kill you."_

_His voice had scared her for a second, and for a second, she wanted to look at the ground, thinking that he was speaking of a child, not a fetus that was still unborn and inside of the woman's body. _

_The Anbu, no longer caring about what Sakura said, ran at Sasuke, knowing that he could hurt somebody if they did not take care of him. _

_But, in the blink of an eye, they were all on their backs, groaning and some bleeding. _

_Sakura looked back; just to see Sasuke kneeling on leg, holing the woman in his arms. _

"_Sakura, you have to help her, I think my baby is in trouble…"_

_Those words, spoken so calmly and yet, Sakura could feel the shards of her heart shattering into even smaller pieces as his words affected her. _

"_Sakura, Please, I need you to help me…" _

_She did not look up, nor did she call for anyone to help her, she just did was he asked, for she knew that if she looked at him, then, then she would realize that everything was real, and that it was not just another dream of hers. _

_Then it would hurt. _

_As, Sasuke helped her transport the unconscious woman to a room, Sakura could see the bump in the woman's stomach, and Sakura knew, that what she was seeing, was very true. _

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Tsunade sighed, taking another big swig of her sake, she stared at the file.

Shizune had sent it to her just as Sakura had finished it and healed the woman that was with the labeled S-rank criminal and traitor Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade looked away, out of the window and let her eyes glaze over painfully.

"Even if he is back, he is still gone…. for the both of us, he is gone."

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Sakura walked into the room, seeing Sasuke's back hunched over and the woman in the bed curled up close to his form. She looked away and seen the two Anbu officers looking at her waiting for her orders.

"Leave, report to the Hokage, your services will no longer be needed."

The two men, looked at her, then to Sasuke and in a second were gone, the only traces of them being the smoke.

Sakura walked over to the other side of the bed, keeping quiet, and pulled the right arm of the woman to her and she performed some hand seals, was about to complete her jutsu when…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" came the angry voice of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at him and said, "I am doing exactly what you asked, helping her, now if you would shut up, I will help her." Her tone icy and her eyes hard as she looked at him.

She finished her jutsu and after letting the right amount of Chakra into Kori, she pulled a clipboard and started to ask some questions.

"Did you or your companion recently eat and any seafood places?"

Sasuke looked at her, and after a second nodded.

Sakura nodded and asked, "Did her vomiting get any worse within the last few days?"

Once again, he nodded.

She nodded and for a few minutes all was quiet save for the sound of Sakura's pen moving and the breathing of Kori.

Sasuke looked at Kori, noting that her face looked more relaxed and she looked better than before and asked, "What was wrong with her?"

Sakura looked up at him, sighed and said, "Food Poisoning."

He looked at her, and then nodded, his eyes traveling off into space.

After a few minutes, Sakura asked, "How long?"

Sasuke looked up at her, raised and eyebrow and kept silent, not knowing what she was asking.

She looked up at him and then away, "How far along is she with y-your child-d?"

Damn, she had stuttered, she did not want to, but, with the man that she had once loved and had not seeing in years before her and with a woman who was bearing his child, who would not?

"Almost four months now…" Sasuke couldn't help it, it had been a new habit of his, to touch her stomach and rub its bump, knowing that his child lay there.

Sakura saw this; she had seen the utter fondness in his eyes, the love, that was there when he rubbed the woman's stomach.

She gulped and tried to say, "I, I need all of yours and your c-companions info, along with any medical information on your-r c-child"

Sasuke was about to say something to her when….

"OI! WHY IN THE HELL DID I NOT GET TOLD WHEN THE BASTARD COMES HOME?"

And through the door, comes Naruto, chest heaving and smile spreading as he seen his most closest friends…

"OH, FUCK YES!"

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

I thought I would end it there, just so you all could get anxious for the next chappie, and yes, Sasuke will be along with Sakura in the next chapter. Also, the little bit with Tsunade, well, she was referring to the fact that for both her and Sakura, they would never be with the men the loved, You know, Tsunade would never be with Orochimaru and Sakura would never be with Sasuke cause he was with a woman who was having his kid.

So, just wait, and please review!

Tamiko-Chan81


	8. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
